The present invention relates to a cable management assembly designed to manage and organize various wires. More specifically, the cable management assembly includes a channel that is Z-shaped in cross-section that mounts onto a relay rack through the use of integral clips, and has openings to permit wires to pass through the channel.
Relay racks provide an efficient method of providing structure for a variety of cross-connect applications. The racks are typically used in a termination closet for the management of wiring systems such as telecommunication wiring systems. Employing a channel in conjunction with the relay rack facilitates the handling, routing, and organizing of things such as cable wires and optical fiber.
Current cable management assemblies include channels that are mounted on the sides of the relay rack. The channels hold bundles of wires that are connected to various cross-connect products held within the center of the relay rack. The channels are mounted by using nut and bolt type fasteners to couple the relay rack to the channels. In addition, nut and bolt type fasteners are commonly used to make any attachments to the channels, such as for securing covers over the front compartments of the channels. The requirement of employing nut and bolt type fasteners to secure the channels and the covers increases costs and creates inefficiency in securing and using the channels.
The design of the current channels creates additional problems. For example, more than one mold is required to form the channels thus increasing costs in making the channels. Also, channels are often broken in shipping and storage because they are not sufficiently durable. In addition, the design of the channel hinders loading and accessing wires in the front and rear compartments of the channel. Specifically, to load the wires in the front compartment, the cover and fasteners must be removed, and to load the wires in the rear compartment, the wires must be weaved through gates. Moreover, the covers and gates obstruct access to the wires in the front and rear compartments.
An additional problem is that the current channels fail to provide means for efficiently securing and organizing the numerous wires making it difficult for an operator to access the wires and the cross-connect products on the rack.
Examples of prior art cross-connect products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,765,698 to Bullivant.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a cable management assembly with a channel that can be mounted to a relay rack without the use of separate fasteners.
Another object of this invention is to provide a channel that can receive a cover without the use of separate fasteners.
Another object of this invention is to provide a channel that is efficient and inexpensive to make and use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a channel that is durable, that can be formed using only one mold, and that facilitates access to the wires held in the channel.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a channel capable of efficiently securing and organizing the wires held in the channel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cable management channel that can be ganged without the use of separate fasteners.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a channel member comprising a first member having a first surface, a second surface, and a plurality of first fastening elements, and an opposing, second member having a third surface, a fourth surface, and a plurality of second fastening elements. The third surface of the second member is planar with the first surface of the first member, and the fourth surface of the second member is planar with the second surface of the first member. A middle member connects the second surface of the first member to the third surface of the second member forming a Z-shaped section transverse to the longitudinal axis of the first and second members. The middle member defines first and second receiving areas between the first and second members and has an aperture for providing access between the first and second receiving areas, such that a wire can be received concurrently in both the first and second receiving areas.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a rack assembly comprising a channel member for managing wires having, a one-piece first member with a first surface, a second surface, and an integral fastening element, and an opposing, second member with a third surface and a fourth surface. The third surface of the second member is planar with the first surface of the first member, and the fourth surface of the second member is planar with the second surface of the first member. A middle member connects the first member to the second member forming first and second receiving areas between the first and second members. A frame for supporting the channel member having a support element engaging the integral fastening element of the first member to support the channel member adjacent the frame.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a rack assembly comprising a first channel member for managing wires having, a one-piece first member with a first surface, a second surface, and an integral first fastening element extending from said first member, and an opposing, second member with a third surface, a fourth surface, and a second fastening element for engaging a cooperating first fastening element of a second channel member. The third surface of the second member is planar with the first surface of the first member, and the fourth surface of the second member is planar with the second surface of the first member, and a middle member connecting the first member to the second member forming first and second receiving areas between the first and second members, and having an aperture for providing access between the first and second receiving areas. A frame for supporting the first channel member, the frame having a support element engaging the first integral fastening element of the first member to support the first channel member adjacent the frame, such that a wire can be received concurrently in both the first and second receiving areas of the first channel member.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a rack assembly comprising a channel member for managing wires having a one-piece first member and an opposing, one-piece second member. The first and second members each having an integral fastening element extending therefrom respectively and a front surface. The channel member further having a middle member connecting the first member to the second member at a location opposite the front surfaces, forming a C-shaped section transverse to a longitudinal axis of the first and second members, the middle, first, and second members defining a receiving area for holding wires. A frame for supporting the channel member, the frame having a support element engaging the integral fastening element of the first member to support the channel member adjacent the frame.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a method for managing wires, comprising the steps of providing a bracket having opposing ends and a hanging element, and a channel member having an area for holding wires, fastening elements for receiving the ends of the bracket, and an engaging element for receiving the hanging element of the bracket. Storing the bracket on the channel member in a stored position such that the hanging element of the bracket is coupled to the engaging element of the channel member. Accessing the area for holding wires in the channel member. Removing the bracket from the stored position. Placing the bracket back on the channel member to hold the wires in the channel member such that the ends of the bracket are engaged with the fastening elements of the channel member.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.